Green Diamond
by 123Fandom
Summary: Green Diamond, a failure, was cast away from Homeworld. Fast forward thousands of years, Gary Dean holds no memory of his galactic past. All he's concerned about is passing his classes, and getting into college. But when a remnant of his past surfaces, he has no choice but to return to the world that sent him away.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

For centuries upon centuries, and even a few millennia, rumors of a fifth member of the diamond authority circled through groups of gems hidden in the underground's of colonies. Literally thousands of these stories were passed around, gem to gem, planet to planet. Almost every gem has heard some version of this story. Diamonds of all colors: black, red, brown, even one story of a burgundy diamond. All of these stories, however, were just that: stories. They held neither truth nor merit. But one story, unlike the others, held truth. That story, was that of Green Diamond.

None knew what process was the creation of the Diamonds, but whatever it was, Green was a failure. Placed within a bubble, and sent out into the endless void of space. Some say Green landed safely on a remote planet, and now plots revenge on the Authority. Others claim that Green still floats in the inky-blackness that is space. Most, however, say that Green never existed at all.

All of the stories hold some truth to them, but this is the only one that is more than rumors and fiction.

Planet (as referred to by inhabitants): Earth

Year: 2001 A.D.

Location: Mount Vida, Northern California

Time: 1207 hours

At this date and time, Green Diamond landed.

At this date and time, our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Skin Condition

**Chapter One: ****Skin Condition**

The view from the top of Mount Vida is my favorite thing in the world. It may only barely qualify as a mountain, but I've always felt a strange connection to it. As I stare down from the peak, I notice I can see my foster home. My foster mom isn't exactly a "Miss Hannigan" but she doesn't really care about me. As long as she's getting checks from the government, she doesn't care what I do. It's as I look down at my school, I realize what time it is.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," I murmur to myself as I run back down the trail. School starts in half an hour, and it takes me an hour to hike up. I always hike up early in the morning. I barely sleep, and always wake up early by a few hours. Not to mention, the view from the top of Mount Vida when the sunrises is one of the greatest things you'll ever see. As I'm running down the hill, I try to figure out if I'll get there in time. Downhill is naturally faster than uphill, and I'm running instead of walking. I don't have a car, so traffic won't affect me, but wheels are faster than feet. I determine that if I keep up my pace, I'll make it to school on time, but I will end up cutting it close.

Sure enough, I get to school five minutes late. It feels like the _Vida High School_ sign itself is taunting me for being late. I dash down the hallways to my AP Bio class, not wanting to be another second to late. The moment I open the door, I hear that strict, scratchy voice that you hear every time you're late.

"Mr. Dean," screeched Ms. Smith "Care to share with the class why you're late to class?"

"No, not really," I say as I take my seat "After all, it's just five minutes."

Ms. Smith is quite visibly annoyed. I don't really care. I may be a bit mouthy, but I'm also her best student academically. All I need is the grade, so what id I get a few detentions along the way.

…..….

I sit alone during lunch, as usual. No one wants to sit next to the weird foster kid. I stare across the cafeteria. Standing at the other side is Nicholas Powell. Your stereotypical All-American-Boy. Quarterback, straight A's, stands up to bullies. I could list awesome things about him for forever. Also, I have a crush on him. Yeah, I'm gay, but I'm not at all sure if he is. Anyone else would say that he's not, and maybe I'm just hoping he is. I mean, he's had five girlfriends in the past month. But that might mean he's gay, and just hasn't realized it, so he's looking for what he wants in girls instead of guys. Or maybe he just dates all of those girls so he looks straight. Or-

I take a deep breath. I'll do that sometimes. I'll fall into spirals of maybe's. Sometimes it won't stop for hours. I feel like I should see a therapist about it, but my foster mom wouldn't pay, and I don't have a job to pay for myself. Regardless, even if he was gay, how would he know that I was. I've never told anyone. Not because I'm afraid of judgement, but because I have no one to tell. My foster mom doesn't care about me, and I literally have no friends. Most people's problem is being afraid to tell anyone, but mine is the exact opposite. I can't tell anyone, because I don't know anyone.

Suddenly, I feel a splitting headache. Felling like I'm going to throw-up, I rush straight to the restroom. As I stand staring at the mirror behind the sink, gripping the sink at the sides, I notice something on my forehead. It looked like some sort of green ring of crystal shaped like a diamond.

"Great. First I'm late to school, Nick doesn't notice me, and now I've got some kind of weird skin condition-" at that moment, a burst of green light came out of the diamond. The force of it knocked me onto the floor. Stunned, I just sat still for a moment, confused. Standing up, I saw that whatever that light was shattered the mirror. I reach up to my forehead. The gem is still there. Then, I hear a squeaking on the tile floor. I turn to my right. I wasn't alone. Standing there is a kid with his phone out, clearly shaken. He's recorded the whole thing.

Something takes control of me. "Look away," I say "LOOK... AWAY!" As I yell, all of the mirrors in the room shatter. The lights begin to flicker, my hair starts to blow, even though there's no wind. A green burst of energy comes out of my body, knocking the kid down. Then it all stops.

Once again, I'm still, but only for a moment. Scared, I back away. He's not moving. I stare at my own hands, terrified. Did I do this? I turn to face the mirror. The gem is glowing now. It's not some skin condition. He still hasn't moved. When he gets up, who knows what he'll do. He could share the video, but no one would believe it. Or they could think it was edited. But what about the gem. How would I hide it. What if the government found the video. They'd know it was real. They'd ship me off to some government facility, and use me to power nukes or something. What if-

I stop myself like before. As I look at the mirror, the glow of the crystal fades. Even if I did delete the video, his phone is most likely password-protected, and there was still the destroyed restroom and an unconscious kid. I had to hide. It's the only option.

I know the mountain and the surrounding woods better than anyone else in town. I know where there's fresh water, and I always have a crap-ton of granola bars in my backpack, because I never know if or when my foster mom will actually decide to feed me. I'll be able to live for a few days while I figure out what the hell is happening to me.

I calmly exhaled. "If I can survive two days on that mountain as a baby, I can sure as hell live there for a month when I'm seventeen."

**END**

_**Authors Note: And that was Chapter One of Green Diamond. If you like this story, please inform the rest of the internet of it's existence. This is my first story on , and my first time sharing one of my stories with the world, so if you have any criticisms or advice, please let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Sunset

**Chapter Two: Sunset**

Only a few hours before, I was standing exactly where I stood then. It was ironic. The scene looked exactly the same as this morning, but I was anything but the same. There was a gem in my head, I could shatter glass with my mind, I was probably internet famous, just to name a few. That's what I loved about nature. Totally unaffected by whatever's been affecting me. I could die then and there, and nothing would change.

_Can I die?_ I thought. It had become apparent that I wasn't exactly normal. For all I knew, I could be immortal, have super strength, or even move mountains like the one I stood on then. I wasn't exactly looking to prove or disprove any of these theories, as any attempt could kill me if I wasn't immortal.

I reached into my backpack to take out a granola bar. One down, nineteen left. _If I ration these out, and eat one every day, I should be able to live out here for nearly a month. That should be long enough for whatever this is to pass._ Deep down, though, I think I knew that it wouldn't last only a month. From my knowledge of TV and movies, I would either die on this mountain, or lead others like me into a rebellion against an oppressive government. _Probably the first one,_ I thought. Then I fell into another spiral.

_What if there are others like me. Weird crystal people who shatter glass with their minds. How would I find them. Are they just like everyone else. Would I be a freak to them too. STOP, you know that's not going to happen, be realistic. You'll die on this mountain. Twenty days. I'll be dead in twenty days. NO, there's got to be some-_

Had it not been for the sound of the chopper overhead, I wouldn't have snapped out of it. A sleek black helicopter. There was no logo on the side. No county sheriff symbol, no S.W.A.T. Team letters. Either this was a privately owned chopper, or some sort of secret government branch designed to take out gem people. Not wanting to wait and find out, I ran for cover under some nearby trees. I knew I'd be taking a risk hiding at the tallest point in at least a couple of miles. I just wanted to see one last sunset before a life of hiding that would most likely end within the month.

For what felt like an eternity, I ran through the forest. Ducking under low hanging branches, jumping over roots that reached out of the ground to trip me. Occasionally one would succeed, but I had no time to lay down and feel bad about myself. I had no time to fall into another spiral. I had to run. Normally I'm extremely slow, despite my thin body and long legs, but there's something about fearing for your life that gives you quite the adrenaline boost. Or, who knows? Maybe my head gem is what was making me faster than normal.

Eventually, my running led me to a trail in the area. It was one I had walked down once or twice, but it wasn't one of my favorite paths. Mostly for the reason that it would either go up, or downhill, with close to no flat parts. As if ending up on said trail wasn't bad enough, I also ran into someone. And not ran into as in "Oh, yeah, I saw this person," I mean persons A and B are not looking where they're going, and run straight into the other, most likely causing pain in both parties involved.

We both exclaimed in pain after we hit each other. While on the ground from the collision, I realized who I ran into. Nick. Freaking. Powell. As if my day couldn't get worse. Judging from the shorts, tight t-shirt, earbuds, and his phone in one of those arm bands runners put their phones in, he was jogging to prepare for his next game.

"Hey," he said, not at all angry about the collision "You're that guy in my English class. Gary, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said, getting up, doing my best to avoid eye-contact.

"Man, Mr. Hayes was pissed that you weren't there. You never miss class," he clearly hadn't seen the video, or else he wouldn't have been trying to make small-talk.

"Yeah, well first time for everything-" that's when the bullets started raining. "RUN!" I yelled.

Having no intention in leaving the woods, I ran eastward, the direction I thought the trail would lead deeper into the woods. Nick, having no idea what to do, followed me. I wanted to tell him to stop following, because whoever was shooting was shooting at me, not him. But when you don't want to die, that little bit tends to occupy your mind.

After a while of running on the bad trail, I turned into the woods, believing it would level out a bit in there. Nick, of course, continued to follow me. While the bullets coming at us were fewer in numbers now that we had some cover from the trees, we were still being shot at. After another eternity of running through the woods, we came across a cave. With no other option, and the chopper far enough away that we didn't think it'd see us, we ran in.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Nick after we had a chance to catch our breaths.

I sighed "They're after me."

"Well no shit. I saw the video, but who are they?!" He asked again.

"Wait, you saw the video?" Nick nodded, like I just asked the dumbest question in the world. "Then why the hell aren't you running for your life. I'm pretty sure I almost killed the kid who filmed it."

"Yeah, but you clearly had no control over what was happening. I've read enough YA novels to know that's how most superpowers work." he answered.

"How did you even know the video was real. It's only been out for a few hours, so the video-scientists or whatever couldn't have figured out it was real yet, or even learned it existed."

"Steve, the guy who filmed you, total idiot. He started on the team this year, but he couldn't keep up his grade, so he was kicked. Also, I have French with him, and he always makes fart noises during tests. I mean, could you be any more juvenile? So who the hell was shooting at us?!"

"I have no idea, alright!" I shouted.

"You have no idea. You destroyed an entire restroom with your mind, and you have no idea. You knock out someone, who had a football scholarship before getting a DUI, with you mind. We just got shot at by some psycho in a helicopter, and you have no idea who did it!"

"It's not like I've had much time to think about it while running for my life, and I didn't even have this," I lifted my hair to reveal the gem "Until lunch today. I'm walking into this whole situation blind, exactly like you. So maybe, just maybe, before yelling at me for not knowing who would want to kill me, stop and think about who you think it is, and let me know what you come up with!" I shouted, enraged. I could feel my gem begin to glow, the ground in the cave rumbling, energy beginning to surround me, ready to strike. And then I heard some thing. A growl.

My whatever-it-is powered down. I turned around to see a brown bear walking toward me. Frozen in fear, I almost forgot that I could now destroy and entire restroom with my mind. Who knew what I could do to a bear. I didn't want to kill it, though. I didn't want to be a killer. Giving a silent prayer that I wouldn't be torn to shreds, I held up my hand, as if to tell the bear to stop. A glowing light emerged from my head gem, then spiraled down my arm in a double-helix. When it got to the palm of my hand, it converged into one beam, and shot towards the bear. As the green light enveloped it, it sat down, like a dog offered a treat.

"That was weird. How did you do that?" asked Nick.

"Don't ask me. I'm still learning the ropes," As I said that, the bear got up and turned around. I nodded its head as if to say to follow it, and went deeper into the cave.

"Should we follow it?" Asked Nick.

"If it tries to kill us, I can always zap it again," and with that we followed the bear.

…..…...

The cave we were in went deeper into the earth than I thought any caves on the mountain did. According to Nick's phone, we had been walking for half an hour when we reached the caves end. When we did, right at the tunnel's end stood a circular platform made of crystal. As Nick and I stood on the platform, it felt as if I instinctively knew what to do. I held both my hands out, and felt the now familiar energy swell around me. Before we knew it, we were saying goodbye to the bear, and heading god knows where. _Who knows? _I thought _Maybe I won't die in the woods after all_.


	4. Chapter 3: Green Cube

**Chapter Three: Green Cube**

For a few moments, Nick and I were engulfed by a blinding light, in some sort of void where we could barely even see each other. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. Nick and I stood on a platform that was scarily similar to the one we just stepped on. Only now, we were on a small island, in the middle of what looked like an endless ocean. As I looked around the island, I saw there were around fourteen other platforms, all in some way damaged. In the very middle, there was both the largest, and most destroyed platform. It was literally just a pile of crystal shards.

"Where are we?" asked Nick.

"Like I said, man, I'm learning as I go along too." I took a few laps around the island. I pooled through my knowledge of media tropes to see if I could figure out what it was. Then, an idea hit me.

"Nick," I said "Name some sort of general area, like a biome, or a continent."

"Uhhhh… a canyon, I guess. I have a project on the Grand Canyon due soon, so..." I never gave him a chance to finish his sentence.

I grabbed him by his wrist, a smile of excitement on my face. I pulled him back onto the platform we just left. With the single word "canyon" on repeat in my mind, I felt the light of the weird magic platform engulf us again. This time, once the light left, we stood at the bottom of a canyon in the desert, with humanoid shapes carved out of the walls.

"Okay, I know we know the same amount of 'what-the-hell-is-going-one' but I need to know how you did that," Nick said, clearly confused. This was the first time it had dawned on me that not everyone shares my library-like mind of pop-culture.

"I'm clearly the only magic one, no offense, so the platform must be activated by me. Since it took us to another place, it must be some kind of teleporter. Since there are no switches or dials, it had to be controlled by my mind. The first time, I only wanted to get as far away from Mount Vida as possible, so it took me to a place with more teleporters, leading to more places. But, those were all destroyed. Remember the big one in the middle? It would probably take us to another 'platform-hub,' but it was destroyed. So, limited to a specific of platforms, I thought of an area suggested by you: a canyon, to see the variety of platforms in this group. It took us here, a canyon, like I imagined. I assume it would do the same thing for an island, jungle, desert, etc."

He stared at me for what felt like forever. He was still confused. "And how did you figure all that out?"

I took a bit to think of a good analogy. "It's like solving a crossword puzzle. You're able to figure out some of the pieces, and once you've solved enough, you're able to figure out the ones that overlap." I hoped he was able to understand after that.

Before I could see that he did, I heard a whistling coming from the sky. At first, I thought it was a bomb of some kind, sent by whatever government agency that had already tried to kill me. But when I looked up, I saw it either wasn't a bomb, or it was some kind of magic bomb. It was a green cube, with flattened corners. It wasn't falling like a normal object its size would. It fell like a feather. As it got closer to the ground, I saw it was made of crystal, like so many of the weird thing's I'd encountered since the start of whatever I was doing. It was about the size of my AP Lang. classroom, and was almost translucent. I could see the outline of what looked like a person. It looked feminine, and was pacing the cube, hand on their head, clearly nervous. As the cube touched down on the round, they were able to prepare their self, nd stood at the front of the cube, back straight, arms making the shape of a diamond.

The front of the cube vanished, and standing there was a green girl, with a gem in her head, like me, except hers was square. She wore a green jumpsuit with shortsleeves, and a green diamond shape in the center.

"My Diamond," she said with a smile "At last I've found you!"

Nick and I sat in the cube, the side now re-materialized, on a bench made of the same material as the rest of what I assumed was a spaceship. The green girl, Jade, she introduced herself as, sat across from us, on a similar bench.

"My Diamond," she said "I realize you have many questions. I am prepared to answer them."

It was silent for a minute "Just like that? It's never this easy in the movies." She nodded. "Uh... okay then. Why do you call me 'your diamond,' for starters. What am I?"

"Yeah, I also have a few questions, if that's okay," Nick informed Jade.

She ignored him. "You are a diamond. The most elite beings of an alien race known as Gems-" She was cut off by Nick chuckling. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Gary," he said cracking up "I mean, no offense, you're cool, but _elite?_ Man, I saw you almost pass out that one time in P.E. when we were doing push ups." I did not want to remember, but that did happen.

"As I was saying," Jade continued "You belong to an alien race called Gems. During their founding, you were cast away because for what ever reason, you weren't quite right, with all due respect my Diamond-" this time I cut her off.

"Can you not call me that? I don't really like the idea of someone else belonging to me." I told her.

Jade looked a little puzzled. "Then what should I call you?"

"Gary, please. That's what my friends call me," I said. Then, remembering another trope in popular media, I corrected myself. "Not 'GaryPlease' as in one word, but 'Gary-comma-Please.' One is my name, the other is a completely separate word."

Jade relaxed "Oh thank the stars" she said "I was worried you'd be like Yellow Diamond." She exhaled with a smile on her face. "Sorry, it's just... I'm glad you're not, like, a 'do-this-now-or-I'll-shatter-you' type of gem. Right, so, where was I?"

"Gary was some kind of effed-up lab experiment," Nick informed her.

Jade glared at him once again. "Thank you, human. Now, you were sent away in a bubble, never to be seen again. The bubble kept you from taking form, so you were for quite a time untraceable. All the gems that were made for you were shattered, but I managed to escape in what was intended to be your ship," she gestured to the cube we sat in. "White Diamond replaced you with a Pink Diamond, and used a fraction of her powers to convince the masses that you had never existed.

"You were thrown away because for some reason, you'd take the form of whatever planet you formed on's dominant species. This made you basically useless on planets controlled by gems. You'd just stay in you're gem form. Then, once you got here, it took a few earth years for your gem to activate after being adrift in space for so long."

"How long was I in the bubble?" I asked.

Jade started to count on her fingers. "At least a few millennia. Four, maybe five."

"Five thousand years old. Guess I missed a few birthdays."

Before I was able to ask any more questions, and believe me, I had a ton, I heard the now familiar sound of a chopper in flight. We couldn't quite see the aircraft, but its outline was visible through the roof of the cube. Then, just like on the mountain, it started shooting at us. At first I was scared for my life again. Then, I remembered that we were in an alien spaceship, that could fly, and was most likely bullet proof.

Jade jumped up from her seat and ran to the front, a control panel coming out of the ground as she did. "Hang on, you two," she said "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

As the helicopter kept shooting at us, we floated back up into the sky. As we did, a smaller cube, about my size, emerged from the ground, one side hanging open like a door. On the inside was a single seat, and another control panel. "The pod will orbit around the ship as we fly. Get in and shoot our attackers down!" Jade commanded. I did as she said.

Once I sat in the chair, the door swung closed, and the portion of the floor beneath my pod opened. I was only falling for a moment. The next, I was floating in a circle around the ship. It took me a minute to figure out the controls. The panel had a screen that gave you a 360-degree view of the area surrounding the pod. You tapped on what you wanted to shoot, and the computer would start tracking it. From there, it looked like you could select from a few projectile types. I couldn't read the language the ammo names were written in, which made using them a little difficult. As I scrolled through the list of names, the green light I had become accustomed to started radiating from my gem.

The light once again spiraled around my arm, and shot itself out. This time, I had no control over it. The beam funneled through the control panel to whatever the ammo was supposed to come out of, and shot towards the helicopter. Unlike with the bear, however, the beam of light went right trough the helicopter, and didn't surround it in glowing energy. Frustrated, I shot more energy beams at the chopper, hoping one would do something. My gem grew more radiant the more frustrated I got. Then, I saw it.

An extremely tiny hair-line fracture in the glass that served as the windshield of the helicopter. You'd never notice it unless you already knew it was there, or if you were a magic-alien-god. I took a deep breath, focused on the crack, and released my energy.

This time, the beam was small; about the diameter of a needle. It felt as if the world slowed as I watched. The beam shot in a straight line at the chopper. Once it got to the window, I was worried my plan wouldn't work. My worry went away shortly, though, as I saw it pierce the fracture. I couldn't see the inside of the chopper very well, but I knew I had done something right when I saw the pilot, surrounded by the green energy that I had seen on the bear, jumping out of the helicopter with a parachute on his back. Shortly after jumping out, he opened the parachute. I assume he managed to survive, but I don't know, because the next minute, I saw something come up at the ship from the ground. It was orange, and had a familiar glow to the energy that came from me. It looked like some kind of axe, but that was all I was able to discern before it hit the ship, and we came crashing down.


End file.
